


Long Live the Queen

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Poison, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als du anfängst dich unwohl zu fühlen, werden die Dinge schnell noch schlechter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Live the Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649338) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name

Das Leben als die Königin von Asgard war großartig. Du hattest alles, was du dir nur wünschen konntest, jemanden, der die ganze Zeit auf dich aufpasste, und du warst verheiratet mit dem König, Loki. An dem Tag, an dem du ihn getroffen und dich in ihn verliebt hattest, wusstest du, dass du niemals ohne ihn sein wolltest. Und du lerntest schnell, das er das gleiche fühlte. Als er deine Hand nahm, und dir den Ring ansteckte wusstest du, dass du dein Leben lang zu ihm gehören würdest.

Selbst wenn du wusstest, dass es nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde.

Du aßt mit Loki zusammen zu Abend. Seinen Helm trug er nicht, und er genoss die Ruhe mit dir. Aber du schobst das Essen lediglich auf deinem Teller herum, brachtest Loki so dazu, die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Schmeckt dir alles gut, Darling?“ fragte Loki. Du zucktest mit den Schultern, „Bist du okay?“

„Ich fühle mich nicht so gut,“ sagtest du, „Ich sollte heute vielleicht früher schlafen gehen.“

„Okay,“ Loki stand auf, und kam zu dir hinüber, „Wir werden gemeinsam gehen.“

„Das musst du nicht,“ sagtest du schwach. Loki nahm deine Hand, und sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Du brennst ja,“ sagte er, während er deine Stirn berührte, „Lass uns dich ins Bett bringen. Ich werde einen Heiler rufen …“

„Nein, es geht schon,“ sagtest du, und standest langsam auf, „Ich möchte nur etwas schlafen,“ Loki nickte und zog dich in seine Arme, brachte dich ins Bett. Du warst eingeschlafen, noch bevor du dich hingelegt hattest.

…

Loki wachte mitten in der Nacht davon auf zu hören, wie du dich übergabst. Die letzten fünf Tage hattest du nicht viel gegessen, und jetzt konntest du nichts bei dir behalten. Er kam aus dem Bett und ging los, um dich zu finden. Du warst auf dem Boden ohnmächtig geworden, und zittertest heftig wegen des Fieber. Er rannte schnell zu dir, als er sah, wie wegen des trockenen Würgens schon Blut aus deinem Mund kam.

„Y/N!“ sagte Loki. Du konntest kaum deine Augen öffnen, um ihn anzusehen. Du warst viel blasser, als normalerweise, und als du versuchtest aufzustehen, brachst du in Lokis Armen wieder zusammen. „Wir gehen zu den Heilern,“ sagte Loki. Diesmal protestiertest du nicht, was eine große Warnung war. Er hob dich hoch, und rannte mit dir aus dem Zimmer.

…

„Wir wissen nicht, was nicht mit ihr stimmt,“ erklärte einer der Heiler Loki. Er saß im Gang, auf dem Boden, den Kopf in den Händen. „Eir ist im Moment nicht hier, oder sie wäre hier, um zu helfen. Aber wir befürchten, dass was auch immer es ist schon zu weit fortgeschritten ist, und sie nicht mehr lange …“

„Sag das nicht!“ schrie Loki, „Wage es nicht das zu sagen!“ Schnell rauschte er in den Krankenraum, wo du lagst und in einem goldenen Licht badetest. „Y/N, Darling …“ sagte er sanft, setzte sich neben dich und strich dir durchs Haar.

„Hey,“ sagtest du schwach, „Was bringt dich her, mein König?“ du gabst ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. Sanft berührte er deine Wange.

„Meine wunderschöne Königin,“ sagte er, küsste deine Stirn, „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich retten. Selbst wenn ich dafür durch alle neun reiche reisen muss. Wir werden das zusammen bekämpfen.“

„Nein,“ sagtest du und schütteltest den Kopf. Lokis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Was meinst du mit nein?“ fragte er. Sanft berührtest du deine Wange. Er konnte spüren, wie du zittertest.

„Dieses Königreich braucht dich mehr, als es mich braucht. Also musst du hier bleiben und ihr König sein.“ Loki legte seine Hand über deine und drückte sie.

„Aber ich brauche dich,“ flüsterte er. Du lächeltest ihn an.

„Aber das Königreich …“

„Scheiß auf das Königreich!“ sagte Loki, „Wenn ich dich nicht an meiner Seite habe, während ich es regiere, dann möchte ich es nicht!“ Du begannst zu weinen.

„Aber du hast so hart gearbeitet, und wolltest es schon so lange haben …“

„Das ist mir egal Y/N. Wenn ich dich nicht bei mir haben kann, dann ist es nicht wichtig.“ dicke Tränen kullerten über deine Wangen. Er wischte sie weg und krabbelte zu dir ins Bett, hielt dich an seine Brust. „Ich werde dich retten. Ich verspreche es.“

…

Loki verließ dich am morgen um auf die Suche nach Eir zu gehen, als bekannt wurde, dass sie aufgrund der Art der Erkrankung der Königin früher zurückgekommen war. Sie grüßte Loki am Bifrost, glitt hinein als sei sie der Wind.

„Vielen Dank für Euer Kommen, Eir,“ sagte Loki, vorbeugte sich vor ihr. Sie erwiederte die Verbeugung.

„Führt mich zu ihr,“ sagte Eir. Loki nickte und brachte sie zurück in den Palast. Einer der jungen Heiler in Ausbildung tupfte dir gerade den Schweiß von der Stirn. Du warst heute morgen noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und sie begannen daran zu zweifeln, ob du es überhaupt tun würdest. Dich so zu sehen brach Loki das Herz. Er nahm seinen Helm ab, und hielt ihn unter seinem Arm, während Eir dich untersuchte.

„War sie in der Nähe von Schlangen?“ fragte sie. Loki sah verwirrt aus.

„Ich glaube nicht,“ sagte er, „Warum?“

„Da ist eine ziemlich große Menge von Eitr in ihrem Kreislauf,“ erklärte sie, „Das Gift tötet sie langsam. Wir müssen ihr jetzt ein Gegenmittel geben, und dann finden wir heraus, was passiert ist.“ Loki ließ den Helm fallen, und eilte dann zu dir. Eir begann das Gegenmittel zu mischen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen meine Liebe,“ sagte Loki, „Ich werde herausfinden, wer dir das angetan hat, und dann werden sie dafür bezahlen.

„Sie hat es sich nicht selbst verabreicht, oder mein König?“ fragte die junge Heilerin. Loki sah sie an, und versuchte herauszufinden, was sie gesagt hatte. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Sie würde das nicht tun,“ sagte er.

„Stütz sie,“ kommandierte Eir. Die Heiler nickten und platzierten Kissen unter den Gliedmaßen des Körpers. Loki hielt dich. Eir hielt deine Lippen auseinander und goss die rote Flüssigkeit deine Kehle hinunter. Loki beobachtete, wie es in deinen Blutkreislauf überging und deine Venen dazu brachte rot zu glühen. „Sie wird bald anfangen sich zu erbrechen. Es wird das Gift sein, dass ihren Körper verlässt …“

Wie auf Kommando begannst du zu husten. Die Heiler brachten einen Eimer hinüber zu dir und dein Körper begann das Gift von dir zu trennen. Loki rieb dir über den Rücken.

„Lass es raus meine Liebe,“ flüsterte er, „Es wird dir bald wieder gut gehen.“

…

Die Kunde über das was dir passiert war verbreitete sich schnell. Du warst noch immer im Raum der Heiler, wo du dich von dem Gift, welches in deinem Körper gewesen war erholtest. Du schliefst fiel, und Loki war an deiner Seite. Bis die Wachen hereinkamen, einem Befehl folgend, der ihnen mitgeteilt worden war. Sie zogen eine Magd mit sich.

„Mein König,“ sagte einer von ihnen, verbeugte sich vor Loki, „Es gab berichte über diese Frau, wie sie auf den Markt gegangen ist, um Eitr zu erwerben,“ sagte er. Loki sah zu der Frau. Es war die, die dir jeden Morgen Frühstück und Trinken brachte. Er ging zu ihr.

„Hast du die Königin vergiftet?“ fragte er mit ernster, ruhiger Stimme. Sie wimmerte.

„Ich … Ich wollte doch nur, dass wir zusammen kommen,“ sagte sie. Lokis Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Und was macht dich so sicher, dass ich jemals mit einer Frau wie dir zusammen seien wollte?“ fragte Loki. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Sie sind eine verdorbene Frau mit einer verdorbenen Seele. Bringt sie in den Kerker. Schafft sie mir aus den Augen. Ich werde später mit ihr abrechnen.“ Die Wache, die sie hielt nickte und zog die schreiende Frau zu dem Gefängnis. Die andere Waffe präsentierte Loki eine halbvolle Flasche mit Eitr.

„Ich glaube dies war, womit sie die Königin vergiftet hat, mein König,“ sagte die Wache. Loki nickte.

„Danke,“ er entließ die Wache. Loki nahm die Flasche mit zu Eir hinüber, die aus dem Fenster sah, „Ich glaube, Ihr könnt das entsorgen?“

„Ja, mein König,“ sagte sie, nahm ihm die Flasche ab. Er nickte und ging zu deinem Bett zurück, nahm deine Hand in seine, und wartete darauf, dass du aufwachen würdest.


End file.
